The objectives of this proposal are: (1) To take the next step in strengthening the position of nursing research in the culture of the School by establishing the norm of collegial exchange around conceptual and methodological issues. (2) To focus collective research effort on an aspect of nursing research that has been relatively neglected, namely the functioning and impact of primary support groups. (3) To strengthen the doctoral program in nursing science by: a) exposing students to the norm of collegial exchange, and to faculty role models who blend research, teaching, and service in their day to day activities; b) exposing students to the process of translation of conceptual issues into specific research design; c) increasing the opportunity of individual doctoral students to participate directly in research design and execution; and d) expanding the content of the doctoral program in the area of primary support groups. Six specific research projects have been selected for inclusion with a common focus on primary support groups. To increase collegial exchange weekly forums will be held to discuss methodological and conceptual issues. Doctoral students will participate directly in these forums and studies to increase their skills in research.